Muito Bem acompanhada
by Izabela5star
Summary: Nessa fic , vou narra os famosos três anos,de Bulma e Vegeta.Porque acho que todo fã de Dragon ball e escritor de fic, um dia deve contar a sua versão, minha versão será meu ponto de vistae , mais vou fazer o possível , para não fugir do roteiro:-)
1. Lost

Deus costuma usar a solidão  
Para nos ensinar sobre a convivência.  
Às vezes, usa a raiva para que possamos  
Compreender o infinito valor da paz.  
Outras vezes usa o tédio, quando quer  
nos mostrar a importância da aventura e do abandono.  
Deus costuma usar o silêncio para nos ensinar  
sobre a responsabilidade do que dizemos.  
Às vezes usa o cansaço, para que possamos  
Compreender o valor do despertar.  
Outras vezes usa a doença, quando quer  
Nos mostrar a importância da saúde.  
Deus costuma usar o fogo,  
para nos ensinar a andar sobre a água.  
Às vezes, usa a terra, para que possamos  
Compreender o valor do ar.  
Outras vezes usa a morte, quando quer  
Nos mostrar a importância da vida.

_Paulo Coelho_

_-*Vegeta*-_

_Nada como um dia de paz , sem mulheres histéricas, velhotes loucos, ou qualquer terráqueo inundo a mim atormentar, aff, vermes de classe inferior, querer agora dita regras a mim ! Sou o príncipe dos Sayajins! Sou um dos Homens mais temidos do universo, e essa terráquea insolente quer me dizer o quanto devo treinar ou não! Fala sério, quem sabe dos meus limites sou eu! Ela pensa que sou como o inseto do namorado dela! Que idiota..._

–Vegeta... Vegetaaaa... Eu sei que você está me ouvindo então fala comigo... Eu vou começar a gritar...

Diante da ameaça do som estritendente de sua voz tive que olhar para o monitor do painel de controle.

–Seu maníaco, eu passei cinco noites consecutivas acordada e você o que? Praticamente morto. E agora volta a treinar, seu lunático! E eu...

– Cala a boca sua louca!Sua mulherzinha histérica! Qual é o seu problema! Eu vou treinar, quando quiser e bem entender...

– Aí mas não vai mesmo! Apontando o dedo para mim (para a tela do monitor) e praticamente rosnando, Ela retrucou como se eu fosse adversário suficiente para ela.

– Você vai para de treinar agora!

– Pois então venha me tirar daqui , sua louca!

– Louco é você seu lunático...

De repente fomos interrompidos pelo velhote do pai dela e pelo verme inútil, que ela considera seu parceiro...

– Ta bom Bulma, parou! O que conversamos ontem ? Yamcha falou sério olhando diretamente para ela, evitando olhar para mim.

_Ela não respondeu nada, mais quando tentou , seu pai foi que interrompeu_.

– Já conversamos sobre isso querida, e já disse como é ruim interromper o Senhor Vegeta, durante os treinos dele, ele precisa voltar a treinar e isso não é brincadeira além do mais você tem muito serviço para fazer.

– Ela me olhou com cara de poucos amigos e me disse: - Essa você ganhou! Mas você não perdi por esperar!

_Assim que ela desligou o monitor, voltei a treinar, socando e chutando todos os robôs que a cientista maluca fez para mim, aumentei a gravidade a 200 e voltei ao meu lugar de sossego e reflexão, tenho que alcançar meus objetivos , tenho que me manter focado, tenho que superar Kakaroroto! Tornar-me mais forte! Derrotar os andróides e por fim, toma meu lugar de merecimento!Matarei todos os habitantes da terra todos mesmo!Matarei essa mulherzinha vulgar e irritante com minhas próprias mãos! Farei daqui minha habitação, meu refugio, então entrarei no ramo dos negocio do grande Frezza mais com estilo! Pois vou atribuir,é claro, a morte dele "A mim" assim chamarei a atenção de diversos negociantes, ficarei rico, tenho certeza das riquezas que acumularei em pouco tempo e Serei o Lendário Super sayajin, mas será que consigo , balancei a cabeça para espantar o pensamento e a péssima sensação que senti, é claro que vou alcançar meus objetivos, eu posso isso ! já conquistei diversos planetas enfrentei inúmeras situações ridículas e degradantes diante de Frezza e sua patética forças especiais Guinil, para que propósito ? Alcançar meus objetivos que foi sempre superar Frezza. Mais agora que ele foi derrotado tenho um novo objetivo, derrotar Kakaroroto, e me tornar o Lendário super sayajin._

...

Uma dor , uma dor gritante me atingiu, me cegando por segundos , rapidamente mudei minha trajetória,para poder me proteger de um ataque direto em meu rosto, droga! foi ai que percebi tinha sido atingindo, logo no mesmo ponto onde havia me machucado a poucos dias pela dor acho que devo ter trincado uma das minhas costela, tenho que destruir esses robôs, rapidamente, ou posso acabar novamente sob os cuidados da lunática cientista, e isso eu não posso mais me permitir, avancei com tudo para cima dos robôs , me senti muito lento e pesado, mau conseguir me mover, me lembrei da gravidade , tentei desligá-la , mais quase fui atingido, precisei reunir forças, para destruir ao menos um dos três robôs, quando o aceitei , me arrestei e desliguei a máquina , que ao mesmo tempo desligo os robôs, cai no chão de costa . E tentei respirar melhor, senti diversos cortes pelo meu corpo e dores em diversos lugares, que com certeza me faria belos arroxeados amanhã, que Droga, maldita mulherzinha, não acredito que vou admitir isso, mais acho que ainda não deveria ter voltado a treinar, vou acabar me matando. Foi quando senti uma fisgada maior na costela e tudo ficou preto e eu apaguei.


	2. Chapter 2

Nesse episodio faço uma referencia a Harry Potter e o cálice de fogo. É uma frase que o Rony falou para a Hermione. Alguém descobriu qual é? Também fiz referencia ao mordomo mais famoso da história. Alfred.

Capitulo 2

"Os homens distinguem-se entre si também neste caso: alguns primeiro pensam, depois falam e, em seguida, agem; outros, ao contrário, primeiro falam, depois agem e, por fim, pensam."

_Léon Tolstoi_

_Eu estava sentada com os braços cruzados, sendo fuzilada pelo olhares, de meu pai e de meu namorado, no fundo eu sei que eles têm razão, mas eu tenho medo de ficar sem um futuro, eles não entendem como é ser linda, jovem, inteligente e atraente ao mesmo tempo e saber que daqui a 3 anos,posso não estar viva para poder viver as infinitas oportunidades que o universo me propõem._

-Bulma eu já te falei fica longe do Vegeta, ele é perigoso, frio e calculista e pior muito mais forte que eu! Yamcha disse já visivelmente alterado.

-Filha, por favor! Já conversamos sobre isso, o senhor Vegeta é um homem muito radical! Ele é um extraterrestre que vivi intensamente, não posso medir nem de longe o que esse homem seria capaz de fazer caso ficasse realmente irritado!

Virei minha cadeira de volta para o painel de controle já não agüento mais essa ladainha.

- Ta bom, eu já ouvi vocês! Podem se retirar, já que parece que ninguém é capaz de me entender!

-Te entender Bulma! Mais ainda! Eu estou sendo muito compreensivo, enquanto você serve o Vegeta feito uma escrava! Você se esqueceu que tem um namorado!

- O que você quer dizer com isso Yamcha? Que eu sou alguma "mulherzinha" vulgar que me jogo pro primeiro que aparece? Quantas vezes já "euzinha" aqui já hospedei em minha casa, você?E o Chaos, O Pual, Yadirobi, Todos e nunca fiz distinção, sempre penso primeiro nos outros para depois pensar nos meus interesses e sou taxada de Vulgar? Tento servi vocês de todas as maneiras possíveis!E é você que não é tão fiel assim ao nosso relacionamento!

_Quando olhei para lado meu pai já estava saindo da sala, ele odiava ver minhas discussões com Yamcha, e principalmente nos últimos meses que estávamos cada dia pegando mais pesado um com o outro! Estávamos todos estressados ao extremo._

- Como Bulma? Eu sou fiel Sim! Mais você só falta se jogar nos braços do Vegeta, e todas as atenções a quem? A todo glorioso, a grande majestade o príncipe Vegeta! Todo louvor e toda a glória a ele o salvador da terra! Ele é o príncipe encantado que toda mulher merece, uma mulher tãããão decidida como você, merece ser tratada como ele te trata xingada, ignorada, ser tratada como uma mera empregadinha fútil e insolente como ele mesmo costuma dizer, você se diz tão esperta e inteligente, que não percebe que o Vegeta não quer nada com você ele te ignora por completo, ele só te usa para alcançar os objetivos dele, quando ele alcançar,vai te descartar! Jogar-te fora! É isso que vai acontecer! Você é burra! Você está confraternizando com o inimigo!

Nessa hora, engoli seco , todo o estresse e a raiva vieram á tona .

-Burro é você seu ignorante, eu ajudo sim o Vegeta, mas para poder conquistar a confiança dele para que ele se sinta obrigado, a nos ajudar! Por que caso aconteça o pior com o Goku pelo menos Teremos o Vegeta para enfrentar os tais andróides, sem que ameace nossas vidas, eu sei sim o perigo, mas eu estou arriscando tudo por isso! Para que ele tenha o dever de nos ajudar! Por que você é tão patético que se esses tais andróides aparecessem com certeza já estaríamos mortos! _(Droga!Nossa , peguei pesado.)_

-Ai me desculpe Yamcha! Eu não quis dizer isso!

-Porém você disse e foi muito bom saber sua opinião! Saber que você acha que não sirvo para nada,eu acho que é por isso que não recebo atenção devida, você me trata como trata nossos amigos e não é isso que eu quero ! Quero você por completo que você faça sim, diferença entre mim e eles por que eu sou seu namorado! Ele tirou uma coisa do bolso, e colocou no meu painel de controle e se virou para sair da sala, foi quando agarrei seu braço.

-Espere, quando eu olhei para o painel e vi uma linda caixinha preta aveludada , eu já imaginei o que era lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos mais me segurei. Ele parou e olhou-me intensamente e sons de bipe vieram do meu painel e interromperam nosso momento.

Quando olhei para o painel que "piava" insistentemente e dei-me conta que era a luz de emergência da sala de gravidade do Vegeta, quase que inconsciente larguei o braço do Yamcha e corri para o monitor de comunicação.

-Vegeta você está aí? Ei me responde!

Nada ...

-Ai meu Kami , eu sabia que o Vegeta ainda ia se matar! _(Lá se vão minhas chances de permanecer viva!)_

Corri, deixando Yamcha para trás , sai do meu laboratório em sentido a máquina gravitacional, corri o mais rápido que pode quando alcancei, já estava ofegante, quase sem fôlego parei a frente da porta e Vi no monitor externo que a gravidade estava desligada , digitei a senha de abertura e entrei agradecida por ele não ter explodido tudo como na última vez!

Procurei por ele, que estava jogado no chão com a maior cara de dor, quase que inconsciente. Aproximando-me dele com cuidado, tentei analisar seu estado e resolvi interfonar ao Yamcha.

Como não houve resposta resolvi ligar para dentro de minha casa, nesse meio tempo o Vegeta já havia apagado por completo, ai me desesperei de verdade, consegui falar com meu pai, que me disse que o Yamcha já havia saído voando há pouco tempo .

-Depois resolvo isso , Pai . Peça para os empregados que tragam uma maca e que leve o Vegeta para a enfermaria, liguei para o médico da família e diga que é urgente.

Depois que Vegeta foi transferido para nossa enfermaria e devido á rápida chegada do médico, resolvi ligar para Yamcha , como já havia previsto seu celular estava desligado, liguei para o apartamento dele, e caiu na secretária eletronica. Liguei para casa de Mestre kame e ele não estava lá, não sabia mais para onde ligar! Onde era que ele está? Depois eu cuido disso.

Fui à enfermaria onde o médico já havia administrando, algum tipo de medicação em Vegeta algum tipo de Soro azulado, e ele explicavam a um de meus funcionários que assim que o soro terminasse precisava ser trocado ele teria que toma 15 bolsas consecutivas.

-Tudo bem, Alfred eu faço isso! Pode ir descansar já esta tarde e amanhã bem cedo minha mãe vai "dá" um Breakfast para algum parente que eu não tenho a mínima idéia de quem seje! Alem do mais não posso deixar que "meu convidando" lhe dê problemas...

-Não posso deixa - lá sozinha Senhorita Briefs deixe-me ajuda - lá.

-Não precisa Alfred é sério, pode se retirar.

Depois das instruções, do médico, e meus agradecimentos ao mesmo pela sua descrição, deixei mamãe de olho em Vegeta, tomei um bom banho para relaxar e foi quando me lembrei do anel, Sai correndo só de roupão para o laboratório , quando cheguei visualizei a caixinha preta, suspirei de alivio, nossa preciso me distrair um pouco, estou tendo dias agitados, como já sei vou me afundar no trabalho, aff.

Passei quase a noite inteira em claro, Vegeta reclamou muito, acordou algumas vezes e logo dormia , passei uma noite péssima, revezando entre uns projetos atrasados e Vegeta (meu novo projeto), acabei adormecendo, tive uns sonhos turbulentos, como Yamcha sendo morto ora por Vegeta ora por robôs sem rostos. Quando acordei com uma bela torcicolo, lembrei que não tinha trocado o último soro do Vegeta levante-me bruscamente tonta, tropeçando entre as pernas para tentar trocar o soro mais já havia sido trocado, deve ter sido mamãe , verifiquei os ferimento e vi que ele estava com um pouco de febre,foi quando um som me despertou por completo. Era Yamcha ele estava me observado de um canto da enfermaria.

- Bom dia Yamcha. Falei mansinho me sentido totalmente sem graça. Aproximei-me dele e entreguei a caixinha preta aveludada .

- juro que não abri! Não olhei nada. Mas agora você já pode fazer o pedido. Entretanto ele pegou a caixinha colocou no bolso, baixou a cabeça e disse:

- Vou ser direto. Por isso não me interrompa. Preciso de um tempo Bulma. De um tempo para saber se realmente é isso que você quer. Não tem como eu pensar em casar com uma mulher que passa a noite velando o sonho de outro cara principalmente se esse cara é um assassino que teve participação direta na minha morte! Sabe não agüento mais esse seu jeitinho em relação ao Vegeta, sempre estou em segundo plano, vou passar um tempo no deserto, treinando, mas voltou todo fim de semana para ti ver. Tudo bem?

-Não , claro que não, como você pode pensar tão mal assim de mim? Por favor, Yamcha me entenda!

-Eu realmente preciso ir agora... O Pual esta lá fora me esperando, e você sabe como ele odeia esperar

-Não, Yamcha, por favor! Eu...

Tentei Falar, argumentar mais ele não quis me ouvir, somente segurou minhas mãos e depois beijou minha testa, e finalmente saiu. Eu sentei no chão, sentido todo o peso da bagunça que minha vida tinha se formado no último ano, todas as aventuras loucas que vivi, agora sim pareciam um fardo, pois me sentia verdadeiramente sozinha,coloquei cabeça entre meus joelhos e fiquei lá me embalando, tentando esquecer que _quase_ fui pedida em casamento.


	3. Chapter 3

A raiva é a minha revolta mais profunda de ser gente? Ser gente me cansa.  
Há dias que vivo da raiva de viver.

_Clarice Lispector_

Muita Dor e um futuro casamento

_Droga! Cada parte do meu corpo doía, parece que conseguia ouvi-los dizer: - Você é louco quer nos matar? Tentei abrir os olhos mais minhas pupilas estava pesadas, minha boca tinha um gosto amargo e meu estômago estava gritando de fome, aff, fora minha cabeça que estava para explodir, também tinha aquelas vozes incansáveis, que martelavam em minha volta, que droga queria me levantar e socar quem falava tanto , mais não consigo me sinto entorpecido, me esforço para lembra meu último momento de sanidade... Então me lembro da terra, Droga! Estou ainda na terra em meu pequeno pesadelo particular onde tenho que conviver com seres inferiores que acham que podem opinar em minha vida, tento respirar fundo mais sinto uma dor aguda não consigo , tem alguma coisa na minha caixa tórax que me impedi, acho que são faixas, droga!Se ao menos eu ainda tivesse a maquina de regeneração estaria curado. Tento manter o foco nas falas, ouvir o dialogo que se segui, para ver se esqueço da dor..._

_**- Vou ser direto. Por isso não me interrompa Preciso de um tempo Bulma. Dê um tempo para saber se realmente é isso que você quer. Não tem como eu pensar em casar com uma mulher que passa a noite a noite velando o sonho de outro cara principalmente se esse cara é um assassino que teve participação direta na minha morte! Sabe não agüento mais esse seu jeitinho em relação ao Vegeta, sempre estou em segundo plano, vou passar um tempo no deserto, mais voltou todo fim de semana para ti ver. Ok?**_

_**- Não, claro que não, como você pode pensar tão mal assim de mim? Por favor, Yamcha me entenda!**_

_**- Eu realmente preciso ir agora o Pual esta lá fora me esperando, e você sabe como ele odeia esperar**_

_**- Não , Yamcha , por favor! Eu...**_

_Mais nada, somente um silêncio, que bom! Tentei novamente forçar meus olhos a se abrirem, e finalmente consegui, a luz me forçou atentar fechá-los novamente, travei uma luta interna e como sempre vencei essa batalha, depois que me acostumei com a luz, pode ouvir alguns sussurros repetitivos..._

-Bulma, levanta!... Bulma levanta!... Bulma levanta!... Bulma levanta!... Bulma levanta!...

_Pronto ficou louca de vez! Sentada no chão falando consigo mesmo._

-Eii... Preciso... De água... Falei tão rouco que quase não reconheci minha voz, malditos terráqueos e seus métodos arcaicos de regeneração!

_Ela estava sentada no chão com a cabeça entre os joelhos, ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou profundamente, se levantou e foi buscar-me água, ela tava com a maior cara de doida e acho que tinha chorado, terráqueas!_

-Toma! Bebi devagar, vou buscar algo para você comer, você deve está com fome.

_Logo que ela se retirou tentei beber, mais quase não conseguir, tentei levantar mais fiquei sem fôlego eu tinha ataduras presas ao meu tórax ,com certeza eu tinha fraturado algumas costelas._

-Malditos terráqueos...

-Prontinho vossa alteza! Seu desjejum... Viu como meu vocabulário se expandiu...

-Afff, nossa quanta expansão, mesmo assim continua vulgar... E fale baixo minha cabeça esta estourando.

-Ah ta de nada! Vegeta, que bom que você me agradeceu por ficar a noite toda acordada trocando seu soro, dormindo em uma poltrona, Ah! De nada mesmo, pois agora eu podia está enfrentando as megeras das primas da minha mãe e suas filhas vadias, com um belo anel de noivado, mais não! Provavelmente minha mãe a essa altura já deu com a língua nos dentes e já falou da minha briga com Yamcha, provavelmente estarei em alguma "reportagenzinha" do U! Amanhã, De nada mesmo.

-Olha garota por que você não me poupou do sermão sobre a sua vida fútil e me deixou morrer? Você não perde a oportunidade de jogar na minha cara tudo que você faz por mim, você deveria se sentir honrada em me servir mais como você é patética, fútil e vulgar , (Disse essa última palavra a analisando de cima a baixo) simplesmente fica reclamando.

-Seu... Seu... Idiota! Você que é patético, fútil e egocêntrico!

-Eu posso até ser egocêntrico mais não sou diferente de você, egoísta!

-Vá se Fuder Vegeta, você e seu vocabulariozinho de merda e quer saber da próxima vez: morra! e vá pra puta que pariu.

- Sua mulherzinha vulgar e insolente... Droga minhas costelas, Que dor!

_E ela saiu me deixando em paz e em poucos minutos já havia recuperado meu fôlego e consegui comer um pouco..._

_Depois de toda aquela briga fui receber as convidadas de mamãe, minhas queridas priminhas!_

-OLÁ Bulminha bom dia! Um coral de loiras oxigenadas e sorridentes me saudou .

-Ai Bulminha, minha filha! Que bom que você desceu nossa você realmente precisa de férias, que olheiras enormes! As convidadas já estavam ansiosas para saber o porquê da sua briga com "O Yamchazinho" mais eu já adiantei para elas que é por causa Do Vegeta. Minha mãe falava enquanto me olhava desconfiada , pois eu devo estar horrível , por conta da noite mal-dormida e da minha pequena briga com Yamcha.

-O QUE MÃE?

-Não se preocupe somos um túmulo, além do mais, por um bonitão como "O Senhor Vegeta" qualquer uma de nós se derreteria. (Falou D.Júlia uma socialaty metida a besta, mãe de uma das mulheres mais odiosas que conheci: Susan.) que tinha uma foto do Vegeta em mãos como ela consegui eu não sei.

(Suspiros ...)- Lindo mesmo ( Falou o coral de oxigenadas)

-Oiiie! Para senhora também . Falei com um tom mais debochado que pode. Enquanto me servia de um bom café.

-Oi priminha!

-Oi ! Stefani, que bom que você está aqui. Pensei que não viria.( Ai que bom alguém que realmente gosto no meio desse ninho de cobras.)

_Tomamos café e tiver que ouvir todas as histórias de viagens a paraísos da terra, compra bilionárias de futilidades, os mais famosos divórcios e traições do momento._

-Podemos da uma volta no jardim, Bulma? Stefani me perguntou dando uma piscadela.

-Com certeza. Respondi de prontidão

-Bulma quanto tempo, priminha! Abraçamo-nos e sorrimos da nossa maneira "falsa" e carinhosa que nos chamamos desde sempre.

-E ai como está o casamento Stefani?

-Melhor impossível, e é por isso que te chamei para esse particular. Falou Stefani depois de encher a boca com os Cupcakes de mamãe.

- Eu estou grávida Bulma!

-Que ótimo, vou ser titia! De quanto tempo, prima?

-Quase 12 semanas!

-O que? E só agora você me conta.

-É que você andava muito ocupada, com seu novo amiguinho.. .Ela falou isso fazendo beicinho e insinuando beijos.

-Para você nunca estou ocupada, e ele não é meu amiguinho é um aliado, que possivelmente vai salvar minha vida a sua também...

-Como assim?

- para você entender, eu tenho que te contar desde o começo...

_Contei tudo para ela desde a invasão sayajin até a minha briga com o Yamcha, não poupei detalhes e pela expressão dela, ela estava horrorizada._

- Ai meu kami quer dizer que a Terra pode acabar daqui a três anos? Ela falou isso enquanto passava a mão sobre a barriga.

-Não se preocupe Stefani temos o Goku e também o Vegeta e todos os outros guerreiros, mais eu também quero ser útil e é isso que preciso que o Yamcha entenda, além do mais o Vegeta também é de uma forma tosca nossa esperança!

-Eu entendo e você não pode fazer nada do tipo: desmontar os tais andróides, sei lá instalar um vírus?

-Bem que eu queria Stefani, mais mesmo se eu descobrisse, onde os andróides estão ninguém me deixaria chegar perto deles. Falei isso cruzando os braços com o Vegeta mais fazendo um biquinho.

- Bulma , mais eu consigo compreender as preocupações de seu pai e do Yamcha,também pode ser muito perigoso apostar todas as suas fichas em um assassino,mais como sempre você e sua patológica necessidade de adrenalina! Além do mais pela foto que sua mãe tinha ele é muiiito gostoso.

-Stefani, isso é o melhor que você tem a dizer de sua amiga?

-Não amiga falei como Terapeuta mesmo!

-Ai como você é saliente.

_Sabe que ficou muito feliz com sua briga com o Yamcha? Falou Stefani, levando mais um bolinho a sua boca._

- Já sei a Vadia da Susan!

-Com certeza ela deixou isso bem claro, você acredita que ela ligou para o Yamcha na nossa frente, Meu kame! Ela está desesperada, sua mãe contando lá sobre a briga e ela já tava no ataque! o Yamcha não é primo dela ?

-è sim. Distantes mais são.

-Pois é "A vadiazinha" irmã mais nova vai casar! E deixou a irmãzinha mais velha dela histérica,como ela vai fazer se a irmã mais nova já vai casar antes dela? Ai isso vai ser um escândalo, a maior vadia da capital do norte é uma solteirona... E ela sempre foi louca pelo Yamcha! Aquela loira azeda de uma figa.

-Credo a Suzzane vai casar? Perguntei não acreditando.

-Por que você acha que a mãe dela convocou a reunião das megeras? Sem ofensas sei que minha tia, sua mãe está lá.

-A sua mãe também . Falei fazendo biquinho(risos).

-Pois ééé Bulminha a Suzzane vai casar e Susan vai ficar pra titia, lá,lá,lá,lá.

-Ai MeoDeooos! Eu vou ficar para titia,tipo assim da minha geração só resta eu, a vadia da Susan e Ceyla para se casar . Agora foi minha vez de encher a boca com bolinhos.

-Sabendo que Ceyla já mora junto com um cara há um ano, Bu! Já estão pensando em oficializar...

-Eu sei! Ahhhhhh!Elas já estão fazendo o social do casamento Né, Stefani?

-Com certeza. A Suzzane já está com o pequeno anelzinho de U$ 140 mil no dedo.

-Eu não vou nesse casamento nem a pau!

-Bulma como não!? Serão 5 dias de festa, e com certeza elas vão chamar o Yamcha e a Susan vai cair matando! Alem do mais é perfeito para vocês fazerem as pazes , fazerem um Yamchazinho quem sabe. Já ta na hora né!

-E quando vai ser o casamento Stefani?

-Daqui a três meses. Tempo suficiente para você provar que é digna de ser pedida em casamento!

_Levantei-me, pus minhas mãos na cintura e gritei:_

-Pois eu vou a lutar vou conquistar o eu futuro marido custe o que custar! Ou eu não me chamo Bulma! AUUUUUUUUUUU!


	4. Chapter 4

A cientista maluca

Depois de alguns dias em que "A cientista maluca" me falou dos riscos de voltar a treinar e que costela trincada só se curava com repousou, ela me obrigou a descansar, mais agora estou de volta, e o bom é que estou mais forte.

Durante o meu treinamento, fiquei me lembrando como esses dias de "repousos" foram péssimos, pois como não podia treinar, não tinha nado que fazer e percebi como estou "dependente" dos terráqueos, mais claro que consigo visualizar as vantagens dessa "parceria" é claro que a longo prazo.

O negócio é que agora preciso focar em meus objetivos, para poder o mais rápido possível sair desse planeta, mais não antes de matar kakaroroto ou os tais andróides, mais como alcançar esse nível de poder que Kakaroroto alcançou? Eu não visualizei a transformação dele e isso é péssimo,tive a oportunidade de sentir o poder quando aquele pirralho do futuro esteve aqui , mais vê a primeira transformação , não! , mais eu vou continuar o com o ritmo de treinamento, talvez se me forçar até o limite, a beira da morte, mais o risco é muito grande preciso de alguma estratégia mais marcante

Depois de treinar por quase 18 horas consecutivas, resolvi ir comer um pouco (?), depois que estive satisfeito, fui ao laboratório, aquelas latas velhas com que treino já se tornaram obsoletas, pois depois desse susto que passei retornei mais forte ainda! Perto do laboratório já era possível ouvir os gritos histéricos da cientista maluca, parei para ouvir o que ela dizia:

- Não papai não precisa se preocupar, eu vou deixar o Vegeta treinar em paz, além do mais tenho que focar em algum muito mais importante agora de que evitar que o Vegeta se mate de treinar e preciso reconquistar meu ... noivo ! Pai ele ia me pedir em casamento! E o que foi que o fiz? Estraguei tudo!

-Você não estragou nada minha Filhinha linda!

-Ah mãe é claro que estraguei! Foi tudo culpa minha!

-Querida será que o Yamcha não usou o Vegetazinho como desculpa, para da um tempo nesse namoro de vocês?

-Será mãe? Deve ser por isso que ele não apareceu mais... Ai que droga

Resolvi interromper, pois já não agüentava tanta futilidade.

-Atualiza o software dessas latas velhas, AGORA! Falando isso joguei em cima dela que acabou derramando o café que ela estava tomando.

-AIIIIIIII seu lunático, meu vestido Branco! Você sabe quanto custou esse vestido? É um Brada...

-Calma Bulma! Por que você não troca de roupa e vai cabeleireiro!A Stefani não esta te esperando? Papai me perguntou já me puxando para longe do Vegeta.

- É vai Longo você está precisando tosar esse cabelo! Vegeta falou dando aquele famoso sorriso de quanto e mexendo distraidamente em algumas anotações minhas.

-Larga isso ai! Seu...

-Bulmaaaa... meu pai praticamente me expulsou da sala

-Ai que seja!

Troquei de roupa e fui me encontrar com Stefani pois ela disse que tinha um monte de babados para me contar, e eu também precisava "desestressar " um pouco...

-Oi Bulminha, priminha!

Abraçamo-nos e eu a ajudei com um monte de sacolas.

- Nossa você já comprou tudo isso, só enquanto me esperava! E é tudo de bebê!

-Você nem comprou nada pra você?

-Ai Bu! Depois que a gente engravida só quer saber do Bebê, quando você engravidar você vai saber, tudo se torna mais lindo, você se apega ávida de uma maneira fantástica! Ah amiga já consigo visualizar você com 2 filhinhos , um casal quem sabe...

- Para fazer criança, eu preciso praticar e tenho um século que não faço nada, nadinha mesmo, Ah amiga eu preciso transar e urgentemente!

-MEODEOOOS! A situação da mulher ta crítica deve ser por isso que você está tããããão estressada! Você realmente precisa transar! E com uma declaração dessa é óbvio que esse fim de semana o Yamcha não apareceu né? Ou vocês brigaram?

- Nem apareceu e nem brigamos, ele não deu as caras!

-Ah eu sabia! Mais amiga não fica assim não ta que tal irmos ao cabeleireiro darmos uma repaginada e renovamos o guarda-roupa?

-Ótimo estou precisando de preferência vou comprar coleções inteiras de roupas!

-E sapatos é claro! Falamos juntas

Depois de fechamos uma loja inteira só para nós , fomos ao cabeleireiro que tirou o permanente do meu cabelo deixando naturalmente lisos , juro que se meu cabeleireiro não fosse homossexual eu tinha beijando ele na boca! Meu cabelo ficou lindo na metade das costa! Adoro!

- Bulma , amiga eu preciso te contar algo...

-Pois conta mulher! Falei isso me admirando no espelho. _Ai como eu sou linda!_

- Eu vi o Yamcha esse fim de semana! Pronto falei

-O que? Onde?

- Num restaurante chiquérrimo que inaugurou... E ele não estava sozinho! Ele estava com a Susan

Sentei-me , nem acreditei aquele cretino, ai que ódio!

-Mais por que você não investiga primeiro, antes toma qualquer decisão...

-Ah mais é isso que vou fazer!

Imediatamente liguei para o Yamcha que atendeu no segundo toque.

-Yamcha?

-Bulma?

-Não é seu pai que ta falando! Estou te esperando até agora lá em casa e você nem me ligou para dar satisfações, nem uma desculpa se quer! Posso saber o que você estava fazendo?

-Eu estava treinando...

-O fim de semana todo?

-Sim o fim de semana todo...

-Mentira! Seu mentiroso, cretino você estava com a vaca da Susan o tempo todo, eu vou te matar Yamcha e te cortar em pedacinhos e esconder para que ninguém possa te ressuscitar!

-CALMA! Ela só estava me convidando para o casamento Suzzane...

- E precisava ser em um restaurante?

-Ela é minha prima Bulma e Suzzane quer que eu seje Padrinho junto com Susan...

-Ai e essa vadia da Suzzane,ela não sabe que nós namoramos a 10 anos?

-Eu disse para elas que estamos dando um tempo, você se lembra Bulma? Estamos dando um tempo.

...

-Bulma?

-Cretino! Isso sim que você é !Estamos dando um tempo mais no final de semana você quer me fazer uma "visitinha" é? Para mim dá um tempo não existe!

-Mais para mim existe, com licença, Tchau vou desligar quando você estiver mais calma nós conversaremos!

-Yamcha não desliga!

Tu tu tu tu..

-Filho da mãe... Você me paga!

Eu estava me sentido arrasada, traída como o Yamcha pode termina assim tão facilmente comigo? Como ele conseguiu me esquecer tão facilmente, será que ele vai ter coragem de ir nesse casamento sem mim? Ai meu Kami, preciso fazer algo seriamente ou é dessa vez que ficou pra titia! E o pior vou perder para Susan, nunca!


End file.
